Moonlight
by Marajsky
Summary: Integra wakes from a very steamy dream of her pet to Moonlight Sonata being played on the piano down in the rarely used music room. She finds her pet playing this very haughting yet romantic piece


**Disclaimers: None of these characters belong to me. I'm just borrowing them and I promise to return them in good or excellent condition to their original owners.**

Moonlight

Integra Hellsing woke to the soft romantic tunes of someone playing the piano in the rarely used music room below her bedroom. She slipped out of bed and wrapped herself in a while silk robe she keep on the chair beside her bed. As she walked down the stairs she recognized the tune, it was Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven, one of her favorite pieces.

She stopped at the door of the music room; it was open just a crack. She peeked in to see her pet vampire Alucard sitting at the piano playing this piece. He wore black pants and a white shirt which was opened and no shoes.

"Come in master, it's not polite to peek in on someone you know." He said not missing a note.

"I'm not peeking, vampire." She said as she walked into the room. "I always loved this piece." She whispered as she came up to the piano.

He closed his eyes as he played; she noticed the peace that was on his face. He looked so at peace, his head gently moving from side to side as he played. She watched his skillful fingers as they moved over the keys. A slight blush colored her cheeks as her dream came to her mind's eye.

"Hum, I like when you have those kinds of dreams, especially when I'm in them." He laughed lightly as he played.

"Get the hell out of my mind and dreams." She murmured.

"You like this piece don't you?" His eyes still closed.

"Didn't I just say that? Yes I do." She said as she walked to the window to watch the clouds crossing the moon.

"I remember the 1st time you heard it, it was a movie, right?"

"Yes and no, it was an American TV mini series called 'Cliffhangers' it was a collection of short stories and one was about you (the Count that is). The actor who played Jennifer Beals' boss in 'Flash dance' played you." Integra said as she turned from the window to face him.

"And he played this while he was trying to seduce Van Helsing's granddaughter, hum how fitting." His eyes locked on to hers.

"You're wrong; it was Van Helsing grandson's girlfriend he was trying to get." She tuned away from his burning eyes.

"Detail, details." Alucard laughed seeing the light blush on her cheeks.

"I always thought this piece was very romantic in a haunting way." She said as she turned back to watch the night sky.

"Do you wish someone would seduce with this piece?" He leered while wearing his trade mark smirk.

"Why do you want to know?" She turned to face him, her eyes daring him to go on.

"Is it working?" He asked simply as he finished the piece.

"Why do you want to know? Are you trying to seduce me?" She said as she walked toward him but stopped in her tracks.

Integra felt a cold shiver run up her spine as shadow hands came from his body and began to play the piece again. He stood and slowly walked up to her, she unconsciously backed up away from him until she was against the wall beside the window she was look out of.

"What if I was?" Alucard whispered into her ear as he leaned into her.

"It's not working, now get off me." She said as she tried to push him away, but he stood his ground and didn't move. He placed both of his hands again the wall on each side of her head.

"I beg to differ; I can hear your heartbeat growing faster, your breath is heaver, the blood flowing though your veins flowing faster, oh I think it is working." He leaned closer so their lips just barely touched.

"Get out of my face NOW." She whispered though clinched teeth as she tried to push him off her.

"No." He said softly as his lips met hers in a soft but passionate kiss. Her first kiss. She lost herself in his kiss, leaning into him and deepened the kiss.

"See it worked." He said as they came up for air as she took his hand and lead him from the music room to her bedroom.


End file.
